custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Tenagain's Sore Toe (SuperMalechi's version)
Mr. Tenagain's Sore Toe is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on September 12, 1993. On July 10, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, "Making Made Hurts With Mr. Tenagain & Barney". Plot When Mr. Tenagain slips on a bucket, and stubs his toe on the wall, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids must Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Mr. Tenagain *Michael *Shawn *Julie *Tosha *Derek *Heidi *Samantha Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #Take Me Out Ball Game #It's Ok to Cry #Being Together #Clean Up #The Stranger Song #Oh No #When I Get Mad #If Your Happy & You Know It #Laugh With Me #Ten Little Toe On My Feet #Oh When Can March #The Feet Song (tune to We've Got Shoes) #Pop Goes To Weasel #Looby Loo #Much Better Great Day (tune to. It's a Great Day) #The Sleep Song #Hello Goodbye (repise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1993/Early 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his 1993 Season 3-present voice and Late 1993-1994 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Are We There Yet?". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!!". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Up We Go!". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used. *Michael wore the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael's voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is a similar to *One of the times Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *When Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and his "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids say "Hi Michael!" Barney's "Hi Michael!" *After the song "Hello, Goodbye", Mr. Tenagain starts to slip and a bucket, and stubs his toe on the wall. *When Mr. Tenagain screams as he stubs his toe on the wall, Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "It's a Great Day") *Barney: *Shawn: *Julie: *(suddenly, Michael's voice is heard) *Michael's voice: *Tosha: Who said that?! *Barney: Well, *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: Hi! *Barney & Kids: *Michael: Hi everybody! I was *Barney: What color of soccer clothes are you wearing, and your soccer ball are you holding, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: That's right. What are your soccer socks go on with your feet, Michael? *Michael: Well, they go on my *Barney: Yeah! What are your soccer shoes go on, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: You're right about that. What's the name of your white and blue soccer nike click shoes you are wearing, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: Yeah! Can you wiggle your toes in your soccer shoes, and tap them, Michael? *Michael: Sure. Here I go! Category:1993 episodes